Fallen Stars
by scarletassassin1
Summary: I had an idea-What if Mary Read and James Kidd were 2 different people? This story is about my OC Lucy and her relationship with James KIdd as if he were a man and not Mary Read taking up the name James KIdd. (This is probably a really bad description)
1. Prologue

From the moment she was old enough to have her own opinion it was obvious that Lucy Pendle was going to make great changes in the world, and nothing anyone did would stop her for fighting for what she believed in.

For years she planned her escape from a world she saw as crazy and bias, a world where it was her job to look pretty and agree with everything a man said without voicing her opinion. She had spent many nights as a young teen bloody and bruised from the beatings after voicing her opinions where they weren't wanted.

Once she turned 17 she decided it was finally time to put her plans into action, time to finally leave for a place she had often heard talk about as she passed ships docked in the bay and walking pass the local tavern. Nassau, the one place where all men and women were free to voice their opinions and live their life as they see fit. A place where freedom is a real thing and not just a dream.


	2. The Stowaway

"Looks like we have ourselves a stowaway boys" the captain of the Jackdaw shouted grabbing the kid by the scruff of the neck "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you overboard lad" he asked the shaggy haired blond tightening his grip, causing the kid to scowl. "Not much of a talker are ya lad" he chuckled as he let of the kids shirt, before he started circling like a vulture trying to work out why this kid had been gutsy/stupid enough to stowaway on a pirate ship. "You can stay until we reach Nassau but you'll have to earn your keep lad." He said deciding that anyone crazy enough to stowaway on his ship deserved a chance to prove themselves.

_

Before she left for the docks Lucy used dagger to shorten her hair so that it looked more like that of the young sailors she had seen about the place and she outfitted herself in a pair of breeches, a loose men's shirt and a bandanna made from some cloth she had managed to get a hold of. It was sheer luck that she had very little in the way of cleavage so she didn't need to worry too much about hiding it.  
Before leaving she collected her two most important possessions a necklace that had belonged to her mother, and a small dagger that she couldn't quite remember how she came to possess but cherished anyway.  
Arriving at the docks Lucy surveyed the scene assessing each ship that was docked in the port, soon she decided on the biggest one deciding she was less likely to be caught hiding on such a large ship. She was extremely careful as she snuck on to the ship ensuring she was not seen or heard as she followed some of the ship's crew below deck and hiding behind some barrels stacked in the nearest corner before falling asleep as the wave gently rocked the boat never suspecting that it would only be a day before she got caught and would find herself in front of the famous fearsome pirate Edward Kenway.

With the sun shining directly into her eyes Lucy sat up groggily and for a moment wasn't quite sure where she was, until the events of the night before came back to her. The sounds of shouting scuffling above told her that the ship had left port and was headed for its next destination. I wasn't long before the seas got rough sending the teen flying across the ship and straight into one of the crew members that had been sent to check that all cargo was secure.

Shock is probably isn't quite enough to describe Lucy's feelings when she came face to face with Edward Kenway, having heard the stories about the infamous pirate captain she decided it was best to stay silent hoping that her silence would allow her to avoid being thrown off the boat.  
Luck was on her side that day, Kenway allowed her to stay on the ship.


	3. The Trip to Great Inagua

It didn't take Lucy long to learn the ins and outs of the ship. Being seen as a mute stowaway who was set to work swabbing the decks meant she was easily able to overhear conversations and she was soon able to learn that they were headed for the island of Great of Inagua and that if all went well they should arrive within a few days.

Whilst asleep in the sleeping quarters of the ship Lucy was suddenly awoken by the horrible sound of wood splintering as it was struck by cannon balls, it took Lucy a few moments to realised the ship was under attack. She rushed up the ladder and on to the deck not really thinking of the fact that she was without a proper weapon until a crew member of the opposing ship was threatening her with a cutlass, but once more luck was on her side, the man suddenly fell face forward having just been shot on the back of the head by one of the pirates. Lucy picked up the cutlass and joined the battle, though she had no idea what she was doing the rush of adrenalin coursing through her veins gave her the ability to kill a few of the enemy ship's crew.

It wasn't until the crew had finish using pieces of the defeated ship to repair the Jackdaw and it with anything of value-and of course sunk what was left of the ship-that Adé noticed blood running down the young lad's face and called the ships surgeon over "Looks like this one will be need stiches" he said placing a hand on the kid's shoulder forcing him to a crate so the doctor could stitch up the gash the ran from the top of his eye to his cheek "Aye and it's going to leave quite a scar I'd say" the surgeon said as he got to work on mending the wounded flesh "Good thing it missed his eye."

"The lad did well for his first his first time in battle" Adé said to Edward as they set sail once more "Aye with some training he could be quite the fighter as long as he learns how to dodge an enemy and to never be without a weapon." the captain chuckled.

_

A day later the Jackdaw finally made port in Great Inagua and by that point Lucy had decided that she best not push her luck and risk being found out so the safest option was to stay on the island.


End file.
